<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walking a Tight Rope by Aondeug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416099">Walking a Tight Rope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug'>Aondeug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Poetry, Subspace, kink as therapeutic practice, ropeplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear is a tricky thing, a persistent one. So much so that the seemingly counterintuitive may be the best course to battle it. As such, together with her empress consort, Edelgard goes to battle fire with fire. In the form of rope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walking a Tight Rope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A personal poem on a subject I had been wanting to write for a long while with Edeleth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What’s it like to<br/>Lose control ceding<br/>All to<br/>Another, your trust<br/>In their hands to<br/>Carry you through<br/>It all<br/><br/>You don’t know the answer to that <br/><br/>Till you sit before<br/>Her on your <br/>Bed right there one<br/>Night after <br/>Having said <br/>“Yes” when<br/>She asked “Are<br/>You sure, El”<br/>Earlier<br/>That day<br/><br/>There’s a <br/>Pit<br/>Of fear boiling<br/>Up in the<br/>Throat<br/>As she walks<br/>Over to<br/>You, her hands<br/>Carrying it, that,<br/>The rope<br/>And she asks<br/>Again “Are you<br/>Sure, El”<br/><br/>But you say "Yes," because you’d like to know<br/><br/>What the difference is<br/>Between chain and<br/>Rope on the<br/>Wrists from her<br/>Before you, walking<br/>To the bed you’re<br/>On, waiting, watching<br/>The breaths you<br/>Breathe heavy, hard,<br/>One, two and<br/>Three a careful count<br/>Kept to keep you<br/>Focused<br/><br/>“Are you really sure about this, El” the<br/><br/>Third time she<br/>Asks the words<br/>Stumble out the<br/>Throat with a<br/>Nod and your hands raised<br/>Up as your fear<br/>Rises to meet<br/>It taking you<br/>Back to a time<br/>In the dark far<br/>From her here but<br/>She is there <br/>And she is <br/>Here, her smile<br/>Carrying you back<br/>To this<br/>Shore<br/><br/>A moment just<br/>Long enough for<br/>You to assent<br/>Again heart steeled at<br/>Last lest fear take<br/>You down deep and<br/>Away from her<br/>Who wraps the<br/>Rope about your<br/>Wrists which tense<br/>At the feel of<br/>Rope foreign to<br/>Your mind all<br/>Weight but not<br/>Cold like chains and<br/>They bind tight over<br/>Time keeping your<br/>Hands in one<br/>Place unable to<br/>Part when pulled<br/>Taut<br/><br/>There it is again, the panic, but she’s there too<br/><br/>And the rope’s<br/>Weight which you<br/>Don’t know quite<br/>Yet keeps you <br/>Bound right<br/>Here with a<br/>Weight foreign to<br/>The touch and <br/>Like chains but<br/>Unlike chains and<br/>The bind is<br/>Similar enough that<br/>You tumble down in<br/>To a pit pitch<br/>Black with fear for<br/>What happened there but<br/>She sits here and pulls<br/>The rope taut<br/>Part of a<br/>Knot in your<br/>Stomach falls from<br/>You as you look<br/>At her, your safe<br/>Haven there, here<br/>In all times and<br/><br/>You<br/><br/>Are<br/><br/>Swimm<br/>   Ing<br/><br/>Sinking down<br/>Into<br/>Her<br/>Twin pulls<br/>Trust,<br/>Fear<br/>Joined tight<br/>At the<br/>Wrist<br/><br/>You think you<br/>Know now the<br/>Difference and<br/>You start to<br/>Laugh right<br/>There though there’s<br/>Nothing to laugh<br/>At that you<br/>Know of, save<br/>That you<br/>Laugh<br/><br/>And she asks you again once more and<br/><br/>The answer is<br/>Yes because<br/>You sink right<br/>Into her<br/>Safe haven<br/>Always and<br/>Ever, here and<br/>Now, then and<br/>There though<br/>She was not<br/>There not even<br/>Known not<br/>Then, but soon<br/>Soon, now, now<br/>You know that<br/>The difference is<br/><b>Her</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>